


Deflowered By Hanaya Before/After

by guava



Series: Hanaya Taiga: Licensed to Deflower [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Embedded SFW Picture, Hate Sex, Healing Sex, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: All Taiga had to do was take off his doctor's coat to make middle-aged men surrender the virginities they have collected over the years.





	

Dan Masamune foresaw that the memory of doing that young, game-obsessed radiologist would keep him warm in prison. 

The ex-CEO of Genm Corp looked around his office one last time. His mind flashed back to the day when Hanaya Taiga came stomping in, demanding a preview version of the game _Bang Bang Shooting_. What could he offer Masamune in return? 

"This," Hanaya Taiga said, drawing apart the lapels of his doctor's coat to reveal that he was only wearing a playboy bunny costume underneath. 

"Acceptable," Masamune said, throwing over to the young man a game cartridge and other 'precious things'. 

* * *

Kagami Haima had to take a seat after watching Hanaya Taiga throw aside his doctor's coat and exit the hospital. 

The last time Taiga removed his doctor's coat in the CR, it had led to Haima doing something unwise. 

Haima had said, "You should have been more professional as a doctor of the CR." 

"I have only ever been my own man," Taiga retorted, shucking off his coat. "Nothing _you_ 'd know about."

What followed was Haima's first experience of 'hatesex', during which Haima had his 'precious thing' taken away; the one his wife had given him when they made Hiiro. 

* * *

Just as Taiga had expected, Hinata Kyoutarou was alone in the CR. He was here to treat the civil servant bigshot, but not with his medical skills. 

"I won't give you back your license for this," Hinata said as he continued to lie on the CR's bed. 

"I know," Taiga said. "I'm here for something more precious than that." 

Instead of putting on his Gamer Driver, Taiga let his doctor's coat fall from his shoulders and onto the floor. He approached Hinata's bedside and got to work. 

"That's quite a collection of 'precious things' you have," Taiga commented, obviously impressed.


End file.
